


Destiny of Legends

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Legend of The Sword and Shield [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, First Meetings, Gen, Hop Gloria and Victor are kiddos, Leon's kind of a jerk, Prequel, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Hop spots a moving truck and is eager to meet the new kids that appear into his life.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Legend of The Sword and Shield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Vic here with a Prequel to a new project I've been hinting at on my Twitter and Tumblr...it's the prequel to my new retelling series to celebrate my one year anniversary of writing! Enjoy this Prequel and look forward to the project coming next month!

It was a quiet morning in the small town of Postwick. Six-year-old Hop starred out the window, sporting a purple t-shirt and blue shorts. He eagerly watched the Wooloo roll around the fields giggling excitedly as he counted them. 

“So many Woolos today! I wonder if they are all friends?” He flashed a toothy grin as he jumped back. “Oh?” A Wooloo appeared from behind him as he hugged it. “Hey, buddy! You come here to see all your Wooloo friends?”

The Sheep Pokemon yawned and nodded as it stuck his little feet at the window. Hop pressed his head on the window and sighed as he and his Wooloo looked outside. “Friends...I wonder if I could make some like that one day?” Just then, Hop spotted a truck driving by and park at the neighboring house next to his. “Oh? I wonder if that’s our new neighbors! Let’s go see him, buddy!” Hop giggled as he jumped from his bed and ran downstairs.

“Hop Yusuf!” The boy jumped at the sound of his mother calling him from the kitchen. 

“Yes, Mum?” He smiled as he turned around to face her.

“Where do you think you’re going, young man?” 

“I was gonna go see the new neighbors! Can I go say hi?”

“Hmmm.” His mother placed a hand on her chin as the boy’s eyes lit up at her. “I don’t see why not; what better way to send the cutest messenger to greet them to this nice place.”

“Oh, well, tell them to make way for me then!” Hop puffed out his chest and giggled as his mother hugged him.

“Oh, you... go say hi before your brother beats you to it!”

“Oh, he won’t; he would get lost trying to get across the street anyway!” Hop laughed as he ran out the door.

“I wonder what they are like?” Hop said to himself as his Wooloo rolled close by. 

“Thanks for helping us!” A woman with brown hair smiled at the movers as they walked into her new home.

“Of course, Ma’am. We will get everything ready for you, so do not worry!” The leader of the movers nodded as they brought in the furniture from the truck. Hop walked over to the side and smiled as the woman spotted him.

“Oh, now, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Hop! I’m your new neighbor! It’s nice to meet ya!” Hop smiled and stumbled as his Wooloo bumped into him. “And this is my partner Wooloo!”

“Oh, how sweet! You seem like a nice boy; my kids would definitely love it here?”

“Kids?” Hop’s eyes lit up as he liked the sound of that.

_‘Friends?’_ Hop couldn’t wait to meet the new kids on the block; he was practically jumping in place as the woman nodded.

“Yeah, they are around your age, I believe, and should be around here, Victor, Gloria? Come meet our new neighbor!” Hop craned his neck as he saw a pair of twins, who peered from the car. One was a girl with a brown bob. She wore a magenta-colored dress with white flowers on them. With her, she carried around a Ralts that eyed the area around it.

“Hiya! I’m Gloria!” She quickly ran towards Hop and smiled at him as he stuck his hand out at her.

“I’m Hop! I’m six-years-old; it’s nice to meet ya!” Gloria quickly took his hand and shook it.

“Likewise!” She quickly dropped her smile as Hop looked around her. “Is something the matter?”

“Yeah, I heard two names; where’s uhh, Victor was it?”

“Oh, he’s over there!” Gloria pointed towards a boy with brown hair like her. He wore a red t-shirt with denim overalls; he jumped and hid as Hop walked towards him.

“Are you Victor?”

“Yes...but please don’t hurt me…” He whimpered as a Budew on his head, smiled at Hop.

“Hurt you? Far from it, mate! I’m Hop, by the way!” Hop stuck his hand out at the boy and waited, but Victor never returned the favor.

“I’m sorry...I gotta go.” Victor quickly ran inside, catching his Budew in his hands as he hid his face from Hop.

“Oh, okay...was it something I said?”

“Don’t worry about it, Hop!” Gloria slapped the back of Hop’s shirt as he stumbled. “My brother is just a little shy ever since we moved.”

“Oh, where did you guys come from?”

“Uhh...what was it…” Gloria crossed her arms and tilted her head as her Ralts waved at Hop’s Wooloo. “Oh, it was Sinnoh!”

“Sinnoh? I don’t think I’ve heard of that region; what was it like?” Hop’s eyes lit up as Gloria shrugged.

“It was cold! But uh, we all moved cause our Mom wanted to leave it for some reason...I think it was something about our Dad.”

“You have a Dad?” Hop raised a brow as Gloria shook her head.

“Oh, we aren’t supposed to tell anyone about this, but uh...he was a scientist and went on a journey but never came back...I think they said he disappeared.”

“Really? That sounds scary!” Gloria nodded as she crossed her arms.

“That’s what our Mom said! I think that’s why Victor is upset, too, cause he liked our dad.”

“And he’s been gone ever since?” Hop looked up at the window and spotted Victor, who quickly hid behind the curtains. 

“Yeah, Mom says that Victor and I should try to move on, but Victor is still kind of upset about it...that’s why he’s all shy and stuff.”

“Oh…” Hop looked up at the window and smiled at it. “I want to become Victor’s friend!”

“What? Really?” Gloria raised a brow as Hop grinned at her.

“Yeah! He and I are the same! We both feel bad that our dads aren’t with us, but I think he just needs friends to help him!”

“Hop…” Gloria laughed as she took his hand. “You’re really funny! Come on, let’s go play!”

“Okay! I’ll show you around Postwick!” Hop laughed as he looked back again at the window.

_‘Don’t worry, Victor! I’ll save you from loneliness!’_

“That boy…” Victor looked out the window and sighed as he stared at his Budew. “Do you think he is mad at me for running off like that?” The Bud Pokemon smiled as it twirled around the window sill, causing the brunette to laugh. “Maybe I overreacted a bit...I should go apologize to him! But…” Victor bit his lip as he rested his hands on his laps. “What if...what if he doesn’t like me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here are the shops!” Hop pointed towards the local stores that lined the area of Postwick. He smiled wide as he looked back at Gloria, who’s eyes sparkled in wonder. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many stores! Do they all sell different things?” The purple-haired boy nodded as he grinned at her.

“Yeah, they sell stuff like clothes, food, you name it!”

“Ohhh, that’s cool!” Gloria continued to walk and stopped as her Ralts froze. “What’s wrong?” The Feeling Pokemon pointed behind them while tugging at Gloria’s dress. “What do you see- Oh…” Gloria pouted as she spotted the familiar tuft of brown hair. She quickly turned around and smiled at Hop. “Excuse me, Hop; I’ll be right back! I have to go...use the bathroom!”

“Oh, want me to come with you?”

“No! You’re a boy!” Gloria laughed, causing Hop to raise a brow at her.

“I mean, show you the way.”

“Oh…” Gloria giggled as she took her Ralt’s hand. “I can figure my way out, don’t worry! Just sit tight!” With that, she took off towards her brother.

“Hi, Gloria…” Victor peered from the corner of a nearby building as his Budew sat on his head.

“Don’t you, ‘Hi Gloria’ me, Victor!” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as her brother looked to the ground and gripped his overalls. “What are you doing here? Did you leave without telling mom?”

“Of course not!” Victor blushed as he shook his head. “I told her that I wanted to follow you guys cause I wanted to see Postwick…”

“So, you decided to follow us?” Victor nodded as he looked at Hop from behind.

“A bit...does Hop hate me?”

“Hate you? I don’t think he knows you exist, Victor!” Gloria slapped her brother’s back as he teared up at her.

“Oh..okay. I guess I’ll just head home then.” 

“Victor, wait…” Gloria grabbed her brother’s hand as he prepared to leave. “I’m sorry I was just joking.” 

“Oh...I knew that!” Victor wiped his face as Gloria shook her head.

“Sure, sure...actually Hop wants to be your friend.”

“Really?” The boy’s head perked up as he stared at Hop and his Wooloo. 

“Yeah! But you should go talk to him.”

“Talk?” Victor jumped at the sound of that and shook his head. “I can’t; what if I say something stupid?” 

“Victor.” Gloria sighed as she took her brother’s hand. “You already did by not saying anything.”

“How does that work?”

“Well, you want to be his friend, right?” Victor nodded as his sister placed her hands on her hips. “Then, to make friends, you gotta talk to him, right?”

“Yeah...you’re right.”

“Course I’m right, now let’s go say hi to him!”

“I don’t know…” Victor rubbed the back of his head and looked up. “I’m still scared to say hi to Hop.”

“What about me?” Hop appeared from behind as Gloria’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I was scared to talk to you, Hop…” Victor turned around to face the purple-haired boy and froze as he suddenly realized who he was talking to. “HOP!” Victor yelped and ran behind his sister, almost causing his Budew to fall over.

“Hi?” Hop tilted his head and stared at the brown-haired boy. 

_ ‘He’s pretty shy compared to his sister. What a better reason to be his friend!’  _ Hop nodded as he stuck his hand out to Victor.

“I’m Hop, but I guess you knew that already!”

“I’m...Victor…” The boy returned the handshake although a bit hesitant. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here! Is that your Budew?” Hop pointed at the Bud Pokemon, who danced around Victor’s head.

“Yeah, along with Ralts, they have been with us when we were very little too.”

“Oh, like my Wooloo and me!” Hop lifted up the Sheep Pokemon and smiled wide as it ‘baaa’d’ at them. “Say hi to Victor and Gloria!”

“Hiya!” Gloria waved as she held up her Ralts. “This is Ralts!” The Feeling Pokemon bowed at Hop.

“Budew, say hi!” Victor smiled as Budew twirled on his head. “She likes to dance.”

“That’s cool! You guys have cool partner Pokemon! Did you guys meet them when they were born too?” Gloria and Victor looked at each other and laughed as they shook their heads. Victor held his Budew and set her down before dusting his hands.

“Actually, no! I met Budew when I was helping my mom and dad out in the gardens.” Victor walked over to a small flower stand, bought a few flowers, and weaved them together. “I learned a lot about plants from her and even knew how to make flower crowns!” Victor held up a sunflower crown and placed it on Hop’s head.

“Oh...for me?” Hop pointed to himself as Victor nodded.

“Yeah! Sunflowers are strong and durable, and they symbolize joy too! Kind of fitting, huh?” Victor grinned a bit as he scratched his face. “Those are perfect for a friendship.”

“Yeah…” Hop blushed a bit as Victor crouched down and offered flowers to his Budew.

_ ‘Friendship…’  _ Hop smiled to himself as he clutched his chest. 

“Aren’t you lucky, Hop! You get a special flower crown from Victor!” Gloria laughed as she elbowed his side.

“You don’t have to be jealous, Gloria! I made some for us too!” Victor brought out a pair of red and white chrysanthemum flower crowns.

“Ohh!” Gloria giggled as her brother, placed one on her head. “What do these mean, Victor?”

“Well, the red one flower means love, while the white one means loyalty! I think that’s good for us since we are twins and all!”

“Aww, I love it!” Gloria laughed as Victor giggled at her.

“I knew you would! Mom and Dad taught me a lot before he…you know.” Victor’s expression changed as he looked at the ground.

“Victor?” Gloria held her brother’s hand as he looked up at her.

“I’ll be okay; the flowers help me remember the good times!”

“What happened?” Hop looked at the twins, who looked away.

“So you know how our Dad disappeared, right?…” Gloria clenched her hand into a fist as Hop nodded. “When we all lived in Sinnoh, our Dad went off on a trip cause he wanted to see what kind of Pokemon was on this island...but he never came back, and we all waited for a long time, for him but we never got to see him.”

“Oh.” Hop slowly took off the flower crown and rubbed his fingers across the flowers. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It’s okay, Hop.” Victor smiled a bit as if to diffuse the tension. “It’s not your fault.”

“Guess we are all in the same boat then!” Hop grinned, causing the twins to raise a brow at him. “Lee, oh uh, my big bro, told me that our Dad left us and never came back, so it was just me, Lee and my mum!”

“Kind of like us!” Gloria pointed out as Hop chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so!” Hop placed the crown back on his head and smiled a bit. “Let me show you to my house! It’s really nice!”

“Okay!” Gloria took Hop’s hand and walked forward but froze when Hop pulled back. “What’s up, Hop?”

“Victor, come on!” Hop shouted, causing the boy to jump in surprise.

“Oh, you want me to come along too?”

“Duh! You’re my friend! Of course, you can come along!”

“We are friends?” Victor watched as Hop walked towards Victor and held out his hand.

“Yeah! What do you say, Victor?” The brunet slowly brought out his hand and hesitated.

“I...uh…”

“Come on, Victor!” Gloria smiled as her brother blushed. 

“Hop!” Hop retracted his hand and turned around as a slightly taller teen called out towards him.

“Lee? Is that you?” Hop ran towards the teen and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“Mum asked me to come look for you!”

“She asked you? To come find me…” Hop laughed as the teen placed his hands on his hips. 

_ ‘So that’s Hop’s older brother then?’  _ Victor looked at the teen who towered over the trio. He had purple hair like Hop, but it spiked sideways rather than upwards. His grin was a good showcase that those two were, in fact, brothers, but something about him felt different.  _ ‘He seems like a strong trainer!’  _ Victor jumped as a Charmander appeared from behind Leon’s shoulder and waved at Hop.

“Hiya Charmander!” Hop scratched the Lizard Pokemon’s chin and giggled as it pawed his cheeks. “I bet it was you that helped Lee find us!” The Pokemon nodded, causing the older teen to clear his throat.

“Anyway, we should head home; dinner will be ready soon.” Leon looked behind Hop and spotted Victor and Gloria. “Who are they?”

“We are Hop’s friends!” Gloria ran forward and stuck out her hand while pointing back at Victor. “I’m Gloria, and that’s my twin brother Victor!”

“H..Hi.” Victor waved as he clung to the back of Gloria’s dress. “It’s nice to meet Hop’s older brother.”

“Oh, so he’s talked about me?” Leon shot a glance at Hop, who threw his arms back.

“Nothing bad, Lee! Promise!”

“I’m just joking, mate!” Leon laughed and slapped Hop’s back, causing him to stumble a bit. Just then, Hop’s Wooloo bumped his head against Leon’s leg in retaliation. “Uh, Hop, is he okay?”

“I think he’s trying to protect Hop…” Victor whispered as Hop laughed.

“Maybe Wooloo wants to battle you!”

“Oh? What if I said yes?” Hop’s eyes lit up as Leon grinned at him.

“You mean it, Lee? We can have a battle?”

“Yeah, why not! But let’s battle back at home!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Hop ran forward towards his brother as Victor and Gloria followed behind.

“Ohhh, a battle, this I gotta see, sounds fun right, Victor? Victor?” Gloria looked back at her brother, who stared at his hand. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing, let’s go!” Victor took his sister’s hand and followed behind the brothers.

_ ‘I was too scared again…’  _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, Wooloo, let’s do this!” Hop pointed to the sky as his Pokemon ran forward towards Leon’s Charmander. Leon and Hop set up a mock battle just around the area of their home. Hop was determined to do this battle, and his brother was just as eager as well.

“Come at me, Hop! I won’t hold anything back!” Leon smirked as he nodded at his Charmander. 

“Go, Hop! Kick his butt!” Gloria shouted as she sat on a rock while Victor leaned against a tree. She nudged her brother and giggled. “Isn’t this exciting, Victor?”

“Yeah…” Victor looked at Hop, who gave him a thumbs-up

_ ‘I hope Hop can beat him...but Leon looks strong! Still…’ _

“You...You can do it, Hop…” Victor tried to shout, but his voice went hoarse, causing the boy to blush and hide back against the tree he leaned on.

“I’ll do my best, Victor!” Hop smiled wide as he turned his attention back towards Leon. “Get ready, Lee, I’m coming at you with all I got!”

“Then, come on!” Leon looked at Victor and Gloria and raised a brow at them.

_ ‘Interesting kids, maybe they could be Hop’s rivals one day?’  _ Leon locked eyes with Victor, who quickly ran behind Gloria as Leon sighed.  _ ‘Well, maybe one of them could…’  _

“Wooloo, go for a Tackle!” Hop’s voice snapped Leon back into focus as he watched the Sheep Pokemon charge towards his Charmander.

“Charmander, use Scratch!” The Lizard Pokemon ran towards Wooloo and swiped him back a few meters.

“Wooloo!” Hop shouted as his Pokemon took significant damage. “You okay?” His Pokemon nodded at him before turning back towards Hop. “Okay, good, go for another Tackle!” Wooloo rolled towards Charmander before slamming his head against Charmander’s stomach. “Yes!”

“Go, Hop!” Gloria shouted as Victor did the same but a bit more quietly.

“Nice hit, Hop, but you’re still no match for me! Charmander, Ember!” A small burst of flame shot out towards Wooloo.

“Wooloo, roll away!” Hop shouted as the Sheep Pokemon tucked himself in a ball and rolled around the Charmander.

“Keep the assault, Charmander!” Leon smirked as Charmander continued to attack with Ember.

“Uh...I don’t think that’s safe..” Victor clung to Gloria’s dress as flames shot around the field.

“Wooloo, keep dodging!” Hop watched as Wooloo rolled around. 

“Hop, watch out!” Victor called out to his friend as a burst of flame flew towards him.

“Huh? Whoa!” Hop ducked as the Ember struck a nearby fence, causing it to burn away. 

“Oh, no!” Leon ran towards the flames and found a nearby bucket of water, and put it out. “Phew, that was close! You guys, okay?”

“Lee!” Hop shouted as the teen dropped the bucket. “You almost hit me!”

“Sorry, Hoppy!” Leon chuckled as Hop crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Hmmph, I was totally winning too!” Hop pouted as Leon ruffled his hair.

“You were close; maybe in a few years, you can finally defeat me!” In the midst of the brother’s talking, Gloria jumped off the rock and looked down at her Ralts.

“Wasn’t that kind of cool, Ralts?” She looked down at the Emotion Pokemon, who eyed the battlefield intensely. “What about you, Victor?” Gloria looked over at her brother, who hugged his Budew tightly.

“I...I don’t know; it seemed kind of cool...I guess.” The boy scratched his face and jumped as he heard a loud thud sound. “Huh?” The twins turned around as the flock of Wooloo slammed into the half-burned fence, causing them to spill out. 

“The Wooloo!” Leon shouted as the Sheep Pokemon rolled away from the group.

“Oh, geez!” Hop put his hands on his head as he frantically ran towards the escaped Wooloo. “Lee, we gotta get them back in their pens before Mum kills us!”

“I know, I know! Let’s hurry!” Leon called his Charmander to his side as he began herding them to the non-damaged pens.

“Victor!” Gloria took her brother’s arm and pulled at it. “Let’s go help them!”

“Oh..okay!” Victor ran with his sister. “I don’t know if I’ll be of any use.”

“Come on, Victor!” Gloria faced her brother and pointed towards the brothers. “We gotta help them! It’s the least we can do, and you’ve been second-guessing yourself. What do you want to do?”

“I...I want to help them!” Victor looked down at his Budew, who smiled happily at him. 

“Good, let’s go!” Gloria ran towards the Wooloos as Victor followed behind.

“Lead them this way, Lee!” Hop gestured towards an open gate as Leon and Charmander raced towards them.

“Come on, little guys!” Leon quickly led them to the pen as Hop shut the gate. “Nice one, little buddy!” Leon high fived his brother and looked on as he spotted a few more Wooloo heading towards them.

“Ralts, use Confusion!” Gloria pointed as a few hay bales flew into the air to direct the Wooloo towards the pens. “Hop, open the gate!”

“Got it!” Hop jumped down from the fence and grinned as he shut the gate. “That’s another one!” Hop high-fived Gloria as Leon scratched his chin.

“Wow, that’s impressive!”

“Thanks!” The girl smiled as she looked towards Victor, who had a little bit of trouble herding the remainder of the Wooloo. “Oh, Victor…”

“Wait for me! Hang on!” Victor pleaded with the Wooloo as his Budew bounced behind. He lunged towards one of the Sheep Pokemon and smiled as he latched on. “Got you! Whoa!” Victor flew back as the Wooloo bucked and sent him falling on the ground. “Oww..”

“Charmander, use Growl!” The Lizard Pokemon jumped in front of the remaining Wooloo and shouted as they quickly turned around and ran around Victor, who cowered in fear.

“Victor…” Gloria crouched down at her brother and massaged his back. “You okay?”

“Maybe...I think I will be okay...just give me a moment.”

“Is he okay?” Hop walked over as Gloria nodded at him.

“He gets this way when he’s scared; he will be fine!”

“Well, he would’ve been fine if he stayed put.” Leon crossed his arms and frowned at Victor.

“Huh?” Victor wiped his face as he stared at Leon.

“I mean, Hop, your sister and I could’ve handled it, kid...you just ended up slowing us down.

“Lee! Don’t be rude to my friend!” Hop stood in front of Victor and shouted at his brother.

“I was just stating facts!”

“No, you weren’t! You’re just a butthead again! Victor was trying to help!” Hop turned towards his friend and held out his hand. “Thanks for trying, Vic.”

“Vic?” Victor looked up at Hop as the purple-haired boy smiled at him.

“Yeah, that’s your name! Is that okay?” 

“I’m...not sure.” Victor stood up and brushed his overalls as he looked to the ground. “I’m sorry, I really messed up...I gotta go..” Victor ran past Hop and bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes.

“Victor, wait!” Hop reached towards his friend and glared at Leon. “Good going, Lee! You made my friend cry!” 

“Yeah!” Gloria sighed as she walked past Hop. “I better go look for him.”

“I’ll come too!” Hop and Gloria ran towards Victor while Leon kicked the ground.

“Huh? There’s one missing?” Leon looked around and scratched his head as he counted the Wooloo. “Uh, oh.”

Victor wiped his face as he hugged himself. “I messed up badly. I was stupid. I should’ve stayed home.” The boy sighed and jumped as he heard a small bang next to him. “Oh?” The boy spotted a single Wooloo that rammed into the fence of the Slumbering Weald. “Hey, you shouldn’t be going there; it’s dangerous!” Victor ran towards the Sheep Pokemon and stared at it.

_ ‘I really should get you home…’  _ Victor’s body shivered as he looked towards the Slumbering Weald. 

“That forest...why does it feel...familiar to me?” Victor stared deep into the woods and shook his head as he saw the Wooloo break the fence and roll inside. “Wait!” Victor crawled under the fence and grunted as his shirt ripped on the wood. “Wait, Wooloo!”

  
  


“He couldn’t have gotten far!” Gloria shouted as she looked around. “I don’t see him…”

“You think he went home?” Hop looked at Gloria, who shook her head.

“I already asked my Mum, and she didn’t see him since he left...I hope he’s okay.” Gloria held her hand to her face and bit her lip. “Victor, please be okay.

“Cheer up, Gloria!” Hop took her hand as he smiled at her. “With Sir Hoppingtin and his trusty Wooloo, we can find any lost person!” Hop posed as his Wooloo rolled into his legs, causing him to stumble.

“Sir Hoppington?” Gloria raised her brow and giggled as Hop blushed.

“Yeah, I use it when I want to help find someone or something...mostly toys and junk. But isn’t this great, Wooloo?” Hop grinned at the Sheep Pokemon. “Now, we can use our skills to find our friend!” Wooloo rolled away towards the fence, causing Hop to sigh. “Wooloo, come on! Don’t you want to find Vic?” He picked up his partner and pouted.

“Well, thanks Hop! Oh, uh.” Gloria bowed towards her friend and laughed. “I mean Sir Hoppington. I appreciate your help in finding my brother.”

“That’s more like it! Let’s go!” Hop quickly turned around and froze as he kicked the dirt…

“You don’t know where to start, do you?” Gloria crossed her arms and shook her head at Hop.

“I mean, he couldn’t have gotten far, right?” 

“We know that already! Hop...you don’t know where he might be, huh?”

“I...yeah...I’m at a loss.” Hop slumped over and jumped as he spotted his Wooloo rolling towards the gates of the Slumbering Weald. “Wooloo, don’t go rolling off on your own!” Hop picked up the Sheep Pokemon and sighed, “and you broke the gate to the Slumbering Weald...wait…” Hop looked at the broken fence and stared at it.”

“What’s up Hop?”

“Oh no…” 

“Oh, no?” Gloria raised a brow as Hop shook his head.

“This is bad...this is bad…”

“What’s bad? What’s going on?” Hop grabbed Gloria’s shoulders and cried out.

“Vic’s in danger! The Slumbering Weald is dangerous! My Mum said so!”

“Wait, it is? What makes you think he’s in there…” Hop crouched down and grabbed a piece of red cloth, causing Gloria’s eyes to widen. “Victor...we gotta go after him!”

“No…” Hop shook his head as he pointed to Gloria. “Go get the adults!”

“What about you?”

“I’m gonna go after him; I know my way around.”

“Hop, that’s dangerous! You said it yourself!” Hop shook his head at Gloria as he crawled through the fence. 

“If we both get lost, then there’s no one that knows where we are...so go let Lee and our parents know...I’m counting on you.”

“I...okay…” Gloria looked at her friend in the eye and stuck out her fist. “Be safe.”

“You got it.” With that Hop and his, Wooloo ran into the Slumber Weald.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wooloo, come back! Please!” Victor cried out as he chased the rolling Wooloo, who kept running further and further from the boy. “Don’t be like that; Hop is gonna miss you!” Victor tripped on a nearby branch and scratched his knee. 

“Oww…” The boy whimpered as he rubbed his injury. “Gloria...Mom...it hurts…” He shut his eyes and rubbed his face as he cried on the ground.

_‘Maybe Hop’s brother was right...I just end up slowing people down...I’m not that great…’_ Suddenly the boy jumped as he heard the sounds of children laughing.

“Who’s there?” 

_‘It’s just some lost kid...a new friend perhaps?’_

_‘He can stay with us and keep us company forever!’_ The voices rang in Victor’s ears, causing the boy to stand up slowly.

“Are you guys lost too?” Victor spotted a pair of pink eyes that appeared from the bushes.

_‘This is our home.’_

“Our?” Victor wiped his face as he walked closer to the bush. “There’s more of you?”

_‘Oh, yes! Tons of friends for you to make...just come closer, Victor! You’ll never be lonely again!’_

“How do you know my name? Who are you exactly?” Victor reached towards the bush and smiled a bit.

_‘Just a little closer...and you’ll never have to worry about being alone…’_ Suddenly a flash of light appeared from behind Victor, causing the eyes to retract.

“Huh?” The boy turned around and spotted his Budew, who glared at the bush. “Budew? What’s going on?” 

Laughter appeared from behind the pair as a small group of Phantump appeared and circled Victor.

_‘Lost children and Pokemon become Phantump! Join us, Victor!’_

“What? You’re trying to…” Suddenly, Victor’s eyes widened. “No...I don’t want to! I don’t want that!”

_‘Join us where you belong!’_

“No!” Victor shook his head and fell to his knees. “Leave me alone! I don’t want to…”

_‘You’re gonna join us, whether you like it or not!’_ The Phantump rushed towards Victor just as his Budew jumped up.

“Budew, no!” Victor reached out towards his Pokemon as she unleashed a flurry of leaves at the Phantump.

_‘How foolish’_ The Phantump charged a Shadow Ball and blasted it towards Budew, knocking her flying.

“Budew!” Victor dove towards his Pokemon and hugged her close to his small body. “I gotcha...what are you doing? It’s dangerous!” Budew pouted and glared at the Phantump who got closer to Victor.

_‘Join us, Victor!’_

“I gotta get out of here!” Victor stood up and ran away, not looking back or paying attention to where he was going. 

_‘I have to get out of here…’_ Victor panted and winced as a bright light shined in his face. 

“What?” The boy slowed to a stop as he saw a lake with a shrine in the middle of it. “What is this place?” He wondered as he walked around.

Victor took a deep breath and felt calm. He hugged his Pokemon close to him and shook his head. “I’m sorry for being so weak, Budew…” The Bud Pokemon nuzzled his cheeks and smiled as she shut her eyes.

_‘You deserve some rest...for now...where am I?’_ Victor walked closer to the shrine and spotted a pair of graves.

“Oh...I’m sorry for disturbing you…” He stood there, standing there was a small humming sound that caused him to walk closer to the shrine.

_‘It feels so familiar...yet it doesn’t...but why?’_ Suddenly Victor heard noises as a mass of Phantump appeared from the forest. The sky turned dark as Victor stepped back.

“Why are you following me? Why do you want me dead?” The Phantumps loomed over the boy and laughed as they prepared to crash into him.

“Vic!” A voice shot out from behind the Phantump.

“Hop?” Victor spotted the purple-haired boy who ran past the mass of Pokemon and stood in front of Victor. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to rescue my friend; you okay?” Victor looked down and bit his lip

“You shouldn’t have followed me! Now you’re in danger too. Your brother was right...I’m good for nothing.”

“No, that’s not true! You tried your best, and that’s what matters; Lee is just being a butt face...plus it’s not fair that he’s judging you when he first met you!” Hop turned around and held out his hand and smiled at Victor. “You’re my friend, and I want us to be together forever!”

“Friend?”

“Yeah! You’re a pretty kind person...and I kind of think you’d be fun to hang around!”

“You think so? I’m glad-” Victor smiled but quickly dropped it when the Phantumps rushed towards them. “Hop, look out!” 

“Huh?” Hop flew back as the Phantumps crashed past him.

“Hop!” Victor ran towards his friend, who wiped his face and smirked.

“Wow, those guys have some fight in them...but I’m not gonna give up!”

“Hop, just run, leave me! I’ll be okay!” Victor looked to the ground but jumped when Hop placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, friends never leave friends behind...I’m gonna fight to make sure you and I see the next day!” Hop stood up and glared at the Phantumps while his Wooloo growled at them. “You hear that? I’m not gonna go down that easy!” The Phantumps giggled and lurched back as Hop stood his ground.

The Phantump rushed towards Hop and sent him flying back near the steps of the shrine. 

“Hop!” Victor ran towards Hop and held him up. “Hop?” He shook him awake, but the boy wouldn’t move. “No...Hop...please be okay?” He held his friend’s body close to him and whimpered.

“V...Vic…” Hop called out to his friend and smiled at him. “Don’t cry; I’ll be okay.” 

“Hop…” Victor looked up as the Phantump’s loomed over them. 

_‘You fought for me when I couldn’t do anything...I can’t do anything after all...No...I can’t give up….not when you haven’t given up on me...I’ll see this to the end too!’_ Victor stood up and glared at the Phantumps

“I’m done running away! I won’t let something get me, not when I have something I want to protect now!” The boy pointed at the Pokemon and shouted. “I’m gonna fight till the end, too; I will protect everyone now!” The Stump Pokemon flew towards Victor as the boy closed his eyes.

A flash of light appeared behind the boys as the light enveloped Victor and Hop. Victor looked back and saw two figures appeared over the graves.

_‘Children chosen by the Sword and Shield...you’ve done well to prove your worth to inherit us...let time come to pass, and all will become clear.’_

“What?” Victor said as he passed out.

“There they are! Hop, Victor!” Gloria shouted as she ran towards the boys at the entrance of the Slumbering Weald.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Victor and Gloria’s mom ran towards her son and held him. “Victor, sweetie, are you okay?” The boy opened his eyes and stared at her.

“Mom? Is that you?”

“Yes, it is. Are you okay?”

“I think so...but, oh, Hop!” Victor shot up and looked for his friend, who awoke to the feeling of his own mother, kissing and hugging Hop.

“I’m okay, mate...but what are we doing here?”

“We found you guys outside the gate!” Gloria tilted her head and raised a brow. “I thought you went inside the forest to look for Victor?”

“I did?” Hop crossed his arms and placed a hand on his chin. “Didn’t I?”

“Hop!” Leon shouted at his brother. “What’s wrong with you? Didn’t mum and I tell you that it was dangerous to go in there?”

“Vic was in danger! I couldn’t just leave him! Besides, you were the one who made him cry.” Hop pouted as his brother bit his lip.

“Still, it’s far too dangerous for kids like you!”

“Leon, Hop, don’t argue.” Mrs. Yusuf shook her head as she walked towards Victor and Gloria. “I’m glad you kids are alright, but please be careful around the Slumbering Weald...people end up getting lost in there.”

“Yeah...of course…” Victor looked back at the gate and felt the familiar presence from before.

_‘What were those last voices I heard? Sword, Shield? What does that all mean?’_

“Vic!” Hop hugged the brown-haired boy from behind and giggled as his Wooloo walked up with Budew and Ralts on top of him. 

“Hop? What’s up?”

“I’m just saying hi to my new friends!”

“Who’s that?”

“You and Gloria, duh!” Hop grinned as he hugged them both. “Thanks for moving to Galar! I can’t wait for the three of us to go on some neato adventures!”

“Of course, Sir Hoppington!” Gloria laughed as Victor raised a brow at her.

“What?”

“You had to be there.” Gloria giggled as Victor hugged Hop back.

“I guess so…” Victor looked up at the sky and smiled as he stared at Hop.

_‘I guess moving here wasn’t so bad after all! Hop...Gloria...I promise I’ll get stronger too! Not just for you guys, but for me too!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride...tune in next month for when the new project starts hehe...I have a lot of fun ideas!


End file.
